flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31 ---- Copperdusk stared for a moment at Jasminepetal, and realized that Stormrage was right, as she detected the faint stench of death coming from the medicine cat's body. She paused, shocked, before hissed: "Oh, great StarClan, we've only got one medicine cat now - and in this crisis it doesn't help at all..." Her voice trailed away as she realized her tone was sharp, so she paused for a moment, before adding softly: "StarClan will welcome her... she was a great medicine cat..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw looked up and turned to Copperdusk. "There's the cat that brought me here - Sky could help." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:20, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed, and turned to Falconpaw. "I suppose it would be the best idea..." she mewed softly, not looking Falconpaw in the eye, "...but I don't know if some of the Clan cats would like being treated by a rogue, particularly..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw narrowed her eyes. "Sky saved my life twice, he knows what he's doing." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:32, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted his gaze back to his sister. "I think...They're back at camp..."Silverstar 21:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (WAIT, SHE'S DEAD???? oh, now I know why..) Emberwish licked Stormrage on the cheek and spoke to him once more before darting off. "Okay. You stay safe, arlright? I'll do everything I can to find them." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, all bc of mint. speaking of that, once stuff happens, FrozenxStream kits can be warriors, and mint and phoenix could become appys??? idk) "You'd better be sorry," Solombra grunted at Bluepaw, before lying down. Bluepaw backed away, deciding to leave Solombra alone, before he saw Copperdusk crouching near Jasminepetal. "What happened?" (whens hidden gonna wake up :3) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (also Falcon too, don't forget.) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (ik) Copperdusk turned to Bluepaw. "Jasminepetal's dead..." she whispered, before turning back to Falconpaw. "I'm not the one setting all the rules around here - that's Hiddenshade, and he's still knocked out... I don't know, Falconpaw, all you can do is to try, I guess." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Depends, when does Flame plan on killing Birch, if she plans on killing him? If not today, then Hidden will wake up) "...She worked herself to death. She hasn't slept, eaten, or drinken in quite some time." Stormrage murmured with his eyes closed.Silverstar 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw acknowledged both Copperdusk's and Stormrage's words with a nod, before turning back to Jasminepetal. "Oh dear," he whispered softly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (I think she plans to make him die from blood loss, like I eventually plan to make Willowstar do with one of her remaining lives.) Falconpaw sighed. "I really hope Sky gets treated well...he saved me multiple times and treated my wounds. I have scars on my back now, but I would have died from blood loss if those weren't treated." She sighed and poked the scratch on her eye with a paw. "This one too, when it gets better." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit gazed around in confusion, wondering where his parents ran off to.Silverstar 22:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) "Are you all right, Streamwing?" Frozenstream asked, as he started to fuss over his mate. "Have you found Silverpaw yet, too?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah. I plan of making him die in his sleep peacefully Blood ]]doesn't always have to mean death 23:22, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (woah woah woah, what been happening?) May StarClan Light your path, always. 23:27, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (She'll die with him then...When is he dying though?) Cardinalblaze shivered from her grief, closing her eyes as she pressed against her mate.Silverstar 23:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Are they really dying so soon?) Ravenkit squealed and started pushing Wrenkit away. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:51, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Racer - there's been an earthquake, and Birch has stepped down. Hidden is leader, but he's knocked out so he doesn't know yet.) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:56, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's eyes started to close. "I'm fine, just find Silverpaw and take her and me back there..." She then fell back asleep. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head slowly as Streamwing fell unconscious again. Looking at the loosened boulders that were at the camp entrance, he attempted to shove a couple of the boulders out of the way. Meanwhile, Silverpaw heard the boulders being shifted by a cat, and she backed away, not wanting to be crushed. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Marina lied down, keeping weight off her leg. May StarClan Light your path, always. 00:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream grunted with the effort of moving the boulders. The white tom shoved at a boulder with his front paws, but it didn't seem to budge. Exhausted, Frozenstream gave up, catching his breath. Stupid boulders! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I left a message on your talk, Racer. Hopefully that helps. Oh, and he's going to die probably tommorow. I'm planning to make him say a really sweet love vow to Cardinal, and then have her wake up and find out he died in his sleep. If that's okay with you, Whiskers) Emberwish whipped her head around to see Cardinalblaze and Birchstar mourning silently, her eyes widening. "Mother??? Father..??" She murmered, not believing her eyes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:50, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozensream took one deep breath, and tried again with an almighty heave. This time, a boulder fell down with a large thud onto the ground, which caused Silverpaw to squeak in fright. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw walked out of camp, wondering where Sky went (go on and get on with FalconxBurn) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (So, Falcon's heart is going to be broken? Also, Burn is going to spy?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (All says on the Plots page! c:) Frozenstream cocked his head, and rested again, while Silverpaw padded towards the fallen boulder slowly, wondering if she could get out this time. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I don't know what's up with Burn, but Falconpaw is gonna be pregnant during her warrior ceremony. Nobody will know though, since she's going to hide it.) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:00, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (wouldn't that be too soon, as wasn't the original plan was that Falcon would receive her name at the same time as FrozenxStream kits? I'd like them to have their names before Stormver's off on camp, too c:) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (good point. READ. ) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (And Burnbutt's going to think he's sooooo cooool. And yeah Flame, I'm down with that) Burn coolly paced alongside the border, looking for some she-cats. My ancestor ''(aka a tricky Fallenstar) told me what to do, and I asked Crow. He agreed, time for me to win someone's heart and gather some info! I'm going under cover, wait 'til my littermates hear!Silverstar' 01:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (omg this new show called zoo is so cool) Emberwish paused to look at her two parents again, this time with no shock. "Birchtail, Cardinalblaze! Y-you're.. you're alright!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw reached the wall of boulders, and she jumped nimbly onto the boulder that had just fallen. From there, she successfully made her way up to the top, where she could see her father. "Frozenstream!" Frozenstream looked up to see Silverpaw, as he heard her call his name. "...Silverpaw? ...Silverpaw!" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw walked slowly closer to Burn, unaware he was near. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Deep down, Burn smirked. He had this in the bag, no problem! The tom, his pelt well groomed, padded out of the bracket. "Hello."'Silverstar' 02:00, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw flattened her ears. "Umm, hi?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Burn gave the she-cat a smile, sitting down and wrapping his fail around his paws. "I'm Burn, who're you?"'Silverstar' 02:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) "…Uhh Falconpaw, explain yourself." The apprentice's mind was letting Ashpaw's smartness protect her from whatever thev tom did. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:26, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Burn suddenly backed away, his eyes round. "Y-You're a Clan cat?! I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was trespassing!"'Silverstar' 02:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (Cna you have Cardinal respond to Emberwish? ;_;) Birchstar shivered as he looked at Emberwish. "Emberwish..." Emberwish shook in fear. "What are you two doing out here!? Me and Stormrage were worried sick about you!!!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:35, July 8, 2015 (UTC) "Frozenstream!" Silverpaw sighed in relief, jumping down the other side of the wall of boulders to reunite with her father. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:19, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw narrowed her eyes. "Uh, yeah, you trespassed. Explain yourself or leave, and if you don't leave, I'll kill you." Her voice remained cool and calm, her mind remembering her battles with Falconstripe. ''Don't let him reach past this, Ashpaw hissed. You're stronger now, don't let him reach past this, or you're in big trouble. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 09:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang walked about camp, staring at the ground with his tail dragging behind him. I wonder why Birchstar resigned from being leader.. ''The black tom thought, his belly beginning to growl. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 17:35, July 8, 2015 (UTC Burn backed away quickly, crouching down and quivering from fear. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't do any harm! I-I didn't know I was trespassing, honest! Please, you seem nice, please don't hurt me!"---- Cardinalblaze shook her head slowly, her eyes remarkably dull. "...We're not alright, sweetie, your sister's probably....dead..."---- Stormrage shifted uncomfortably, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg.'Silverstar' 19:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (oooohhhh idea) Falconpaw raised an eyebrow. "Then leave, and don't come back here. What are you coming from anyway? I'll send you off if I have to." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 19:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC (what?) Burn flattened his ears, his head low. "...But I have ''nowhere to go..."Silverstar 19:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish looked at both of her parents happily, thanking StarClan they both were okay. "Oh Emberwish.." Birchtail murmered. "Scarletflame has been taken by an eagle!" He cried,pressing against his mate's side. Emberwish froze, her eyes round. "W-what!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream cordoned off his daughter as she came down. "Your mother's knocked out from exhaustion." he mewed, flicking his bushy tail at Streamwing. "If she doesn't wake up soon, we're taking her back to camp." Silverpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Frozenstream stopped her. "You're almost a warrior - warriors do this. Get used to it." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just tell me where you're coming from." Falconpaw became confused, cocking her head to the side. Streamwing remained unconscious. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang felt a sharp pain claw at his belly, and his gaze trailed deep into the forest. Well.. we have no fresh kill anymore. Maybe time to stock up. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 21:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream grunted as he looked at Streamwing. "I don't think she's going to come round quickly. Silverpaw, we're carrying her back to camp." Silverpaw opened her mouth to protest again, but her father silenced her. "Now." With Frozenstream at the front and Silverpaw at the rear., the two cats picked up Streamwing's body, and, Frozenstream leading, the two cats started to make it back to the temporary camp. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head slowly. "I tried to save her, I tried..." Her blue eyes revealed her great pain, her shoulders slumped.Silverstar 21:49, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Nighttime came, and the three cats continued to mourn. Birchtail wrapped his tail around his mate, figuring she was already fast asleep. Emberwish slept in the warriors den beside the two cats, hoping Scarletflame would soon again be safe. Suddenly, Birchtail didn't make a move, and fell silent. (i'm sad now... R.I.P my bae Blood ]]doesn't always have to mean death 21:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze slept peacefully, finally feeling safe that her soulmate was sleeping by her side, cuddling her close. However, she didn't get that great of a sleep, as she quickly awoke in the morning to feel...Cold. Why cold? Birchtail was there, keeping her warm, keeping her safe...But now, from StarClan. He was dead, and now so was her heart. "B-Birchtail...?" Cardinalblaze quivered, her blue eyes growing round and full of fear. "...My love...? Birchtail, please, wake up! Please! I need you!" She wailed, pressing her face into his cheek with a sob. It was no use, he could only hear her from StarClan now. The mourning queen wrapped her arms around her mate's limp body, wailing softly as she kept Birchtail's body close. "...Please watch over me, beloved, keep our kits safe...Stay by my side, even if you are dead. You are my soulmate and my very soul, you were what kept me alive, so please stay by me, even if you are in StarClan."Silverstar 21:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (Blood ]]doesn't always have to mean death 22:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently lapped her tongue over her mate's cold forehead. "...He's awake, sweetie, just not here...He walks with StarClan now, and may he watch over us..." The she-cat couldn't speak no more, she was already too heart broken, closing her eyes before letting out a cry, pressing her muzzle into Birchtail's fur.Silverstar 22:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (sad, dramatic music plays....) Emberwish's eyes were now full of tears. Resting her head on her father's shoulder, she felt his warmth only one last time. Emberwish pressed against her mother, trying to seem comforting. "....I- I miss him so much.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (well, stormrage can't come over, because his leg's kind of broken...) Cardinalblaze didn't respond, she simply continued with her mourning.Silverstar 22:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, Frozenstream and Silverpaw returned to camp with Streamwing on their shoulders. Bluepaw came bounding up, shouting joyously: "Silverpaw! You're safe!" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:19, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade suddenly woke up with a jolt, his eyes round with confusion as he gazed around. He flinched as he gazed at his shoulder and leg: covered in cobwebs. I'm guessing they're broken...Just great. The tom, using his other legs and ignoring his pain, hobbled around to search for Birchstar. He'd know what happened, right? But where was his friend? Why couldn't he find him. "Hey, where's Birchstar?"Silverstar 22:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk saw Hiddenshade, and padded over slowly. She could hear Cardinalblaze's striken cries from the warriors' den, telling her that something had happened. "Hiddenshade... I'm sorry," she mewed, lowering her head. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:23, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw turned around, kicking Burn back with one of her paws. "Just go, and don't come back here." She didn't wait for the tom to respond, running back to camp to report him. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Solombra padded up slowly to her brother, seeing him return to camp. "Oh great, you've finally come back," she teased, swatting her brother lightly with her tail. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (YESSSSSSSS) Emberwish continued to mourn alongside her mother. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:31, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked his green eyes in confusion, cocking his head slightly. Around him, cats murmured things like "Birch''tail''" and "dead". Hiddenshade backed away, shaking his head slowly. "No...I-It can't be! Why would he step down? How did he die?!" The tom demanded, his eyes blazing as cats tried to calm the deputy, now leader, down. Taking in a deep breath, the leader did his best to calm himself. "...Well, if I'm leader, I...I guess I need to take on the responsibilities..." Leaping onto a large rock in the make-shift camp, the tom summoned the Clan. "I...Apparently I'm leader now, so...Um, hi." The black smoke tabby began, shifting uncomfortably. "...Birchstar- I mean, Birchtail, is dead...It hurts to say it, it really does. Birchtail will be missed, may StarClan welcome him in as a noble, honorable leader. He stayed with us to the end, and protected his Clan with all of his nine lives." Hiddenshade murmured, his head bowed as he fought back an upset wail. Stay strong, you must stay strong...Your clan needs you now, do it for Birchtail, for your best friend... "I-I, Hiddenshade, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn... Silverpaw, Falconpaw, Bluepaw, Swiftpaw, and Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverfeather. (I don't have time for the virtues, gotta eat) Falconpaw, from this moment you will be known as Falconheart. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluestream. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftfoot. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors all of your strength and bravery, and we welcome all five of you as full warriors of FlameClan." The Clan cheered the names of the new warriors, until Hiddenshade ordered them to go silent. "Mintkit and Phoenixkit, you two have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you two to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Mintpaw and Phoenixpaw. Your mentors will be Frostleaf and Stormwillow. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you."Silverstar 22:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream and Silverfeather both puffed out their chests, before jumping onto Icestorm and Swiftfoot in delight. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Minpaw proudly held her head high. Although she couldn't see her brother, she felt proud for him as well.'' A medicine cat? She thought. How am I supposed to use herbs if I can't even see!?'' Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf, still grieving for Jasminepetal, lead Mintpaw to her den. "Learn their smells, their texture, and their taste. It'll be very easy, I promise."Silverstar 23:00, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw flattened her ears, ready to protest, but she stayed silent. She sniffed the air, the scent of herbs filling her nostrils. She then prowled around the den once more, and tasted each one, and even sometimes, she pulled back. Blech! I thought these were supposed to taste good! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf's ''blue eyes shone in amusement. "Just be sure you don't swallow them. Herbs are like cats, every kind is different. Juniper berries are sweet, cobwebs are sticky, and so on."Silverstar 23:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (ooooO!) Mintpaw flicked and ear as she listened to her mentor's kind, sweet voice. "So, they aren't ''for eating?" She asked, cocking her head. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade padded over to Copperdusk, his head low. "Hey, um...Can we talk?"'Silverstar' 23:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk lifted her tail. "Sure," she mewed. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart walked over to Stormrage. "Hey." She lowered herself down to sit next to him, licking her former mentor's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father." Stormwillow shuffled her paws nervously, wondering about her apprentice. ''Am I really ready for an apprentice? (oohhhh idea for the BurnxFalcon thing.) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (What?) Stormrage kept his remarkably dull gaze on he ground. "...."---- Hiddenshade escorted the pretty molly out of camp, taking in a deep breath "...I want you to come with me to get my nine lives."Silverstar 00:38, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "Come on, you could be leader someday," Falconheart murmured, licking him once again. "You're amazing, Stormrage. There's nobody who has a better chance than you, Stormrage, in my opinion." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (Can you have Frost respond to Mint? Sorry for asking..) Mintpaw continued to scan the herbs, getting used to them after awhile. Meanwhile, Blossomstripe mourned the death of Birchstar, and walked over to Cardinalblaze and Stormrage. "I'm sorry for your loss.." She murmered. "But if it helps, I just want you to know, he won't be forgotton." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) For a moment, Copperdusk took a breath in. He wants me to accompany him to his nine lives ceremony? A fresh wave of love and admiration for Hiddenshade washed over the dark ginger tabby. "...Of course I will," she said breathlessly, still in slight disbelief. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf let out a soft chuckle. "Not all of them, no. Do you eat cobwebs? Great StarClan no, those wouldn't go down well...." The Medicine Cat paused as she watched Hiddenshade leave camp with Copperdusk, an envious feeling growing in her heart.---- Phoenixpaw blinked. "...Who's deputy now?" He blurted out, knowing that it would one day be him.---- Hiddenshade purred softly, his eyes growing warm. "...Good. That means Frostleaf has no need to go. C'mon, let's get back to camp." He gave the ginger tabby a little lick on the cheek before heading back towards camp.---- Stormrage shook his head slowly. "I know he won't be forgotten, I know, I know! That doesn't matter, what matters is that he's gone. I have no father now, no mentor, nothing. I don't care if I can be leader now, Hiddenshade's leader, the only thing I want is for my father to be alive and with his family...."Silverstar 01:00, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk purred in delight as Hiddenshade licked her on the cheek, before she followed the black tabby leader back to camp. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw chuckled a bit before lifting her head, sensing the medicine cat didn't feel right. "What's wrong?" She asked. Blossomstripe flattened her ears. "And I'm sure he'd do anything to be with you," She meowed, envy in her voice. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf flattened her ears as the new leader and his little girlfriend entered camp, looking rather close. Before hte medicine cat could respond to her apprentice, the handosme black smoke tabby approached Frostleaf. "Frostleaf, Copperdusk will be attending my ceremony, so you don't need to go." Before she could freak out on the tom, he turned and walked away to return to the ginger tabby, leaving the medicine cat furious.Silverstar 01:13, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit, clueless of why her mentor was upset, whipped her tail around, abosorbing the fresh scent of the herbs around her. "Frostleaf..?" She murmered, showing that she could sense anger within her mentor. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart gazed into Stormrage's blue eyes. "It's okay, he won't be forgotten. You have options, and you could even continue your father's legacy." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) As Hiddenshade returned to Copperdusk, the dark ginger tabby lowered her head, and whispered, as to not let Frostleaf hear too much: "When will we be going? Are you going to announce a whole lot of stuff first, or..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, angling his ears towards the make-shift camp's high rock. "I'll have to announce the deputy first, so get yourself a bite to eat."---- Frostleaf stomped out of camp, her heart full of pain. I tried so much to win him over, I healed him when he was hurt, comforted when he was upset, but he still leaves me for her!Silverstar 01:28, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded slowly. "Okay. See you in a bit," she mewed, before she sidled off to the fresh-kill pile, and got a small squirrel off of it. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:31, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw shut her eyes in confusion, but decided not to follow her mentor. She sat in the MC'D den, her eyes full of confusion. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade limped onto the make-shift High Rock, summoning the Clan in a clear voice. "It is time we choose a deputy. I chose this cat not only because of his loyalty, his strength, and his bravery, but because of his good heart as well. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of FlameClan is Stormrage."Silverstar 01:36, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded slowly, in between bites of her squirrel. Stormrage was young, but he seemed like that he, due to his undying loyalty to FlameClan, would be an excellent role model for the Clan. Hiddenshade has chosen well. Meanwhile, Frozenstream, Bluestream, Silverfeather, and Solombra all nodded slowly at Hiddenshade's choice as well. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "See, Stormrage? I knew you would have a chance!" Falconheart pressed against her mentor's side, purring. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage sighed, still unable to rise to his paws. "I accept this position, Hiddenshade."Silverstar 01:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish blinked as Hiddenshade announced her brother as the new deputy. "Congrats!" She meowed, giving her brother a cuff over the ear. "You'll make a great leader!" Meanwhile, Mintpaw watched as Hiddenshade annouced Stormrage deputy, and she chanted her brother's name quietly. My brother's gonna be leader someday!!! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:56, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shot a look at Stormrage, before returning to her squirrel: Bluestream also shot a look at Stormrage, and then his gaze returned to Hiddenshade. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart pressed against Stormrage. "You're going to make a great leader, Stormrage." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:03, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted uncomfortably as everyone got all close to him. Didn't they remember that not only his father,but a lot of cats just died?'Silverstar' 02:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw watched the cats crowd around her brother from inside the medicine den. She heaved a sigh, hoping her mentor would be back soon so she could learn more. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (mintpaw is so cute and naïve I love it) Silverfeather's fur fluffed up in excitement - so much had happened in just one day! Frozenstream rested his tail on his daughter's shoulder, however. "I know you're excited, but just don't get too overboard," he warned. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:30, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (ikrrrr xD) Featherkit rolled around in the dust, unknowingly making her fur unclean and tangled. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 04:38, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Solombra, who was at the back of the crowd, stepped back, not really knowing what to do. She still hasn't been a Clan cat for overly long... She then saw Featherkit rolling in the dust, and she shrugged. ''Um... what? she thought, her mind going blank. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm pulled Featherkit away, starting to clean her kit's fur. Falconheart pressed against her former mentor. "Don't be looking so sad. Silverstorm's given us three new warriors. And…" She turned her gaze to the ground. "I think your sister is alive." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:19, July 9, 2015 (UTC) With a curt nod to his clanmates, Hiddenshade approached Copperdusk, giving her a little nudge to the cheek. "...Are you ready?" Truthfully, he should've been asking himself that question.---- Stormrage shifted uncomfortably once more, wishing he could get up and walk away from all of these cats crowding around him.---- Pheonixpaw's eyes grew remarkably dark out of nowhere.Silverstar 14:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart sighed and pushed herself to her paws, giving Stormrage a questioning look before blinking and walking away to sit alone. Lowering her head to the ground, she wondered how her former mentor felt about being deputy. She then widened her eyes, realizing that she was one of the reasons he was deputy. A warrior must have trained at least one apprentice to be able to be deputy. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 14:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf, now standing before the endless gap in the earth, glared down at the emptiness as she stood on the cliff. He left me. He doesn't care about me, and now he's gone for good. I have no reason to live anymore, I have an apprentice, I can teach her in StarClan, where Hiddenshade can't reach me, where he cannot remind me of my feelings of hurt. Bunching up her muscles, the pretty black-striped white she-cat leaped off the cliff, never to be seen again.Silverstar 15:01, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (NOOOOO) Mintpaw blinked blankly. It's been a few hours.. Why hasn't she resturned yet?! ''Growling, Mintpaw walked out of the Medicine Den, only to be stopped by her older sister, Emberwish. "Where do you think you're going?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (Ah, there she goes.) Falling asleep for a while, Falconheart woke up in StarClan..or was it StarClan, because she could see Ashpaw? Her brother looked fearful as he watched the background. He let out a yowl, falling under blood. Falconheart screamed and watching the rising blood surround her. "''Falling under blood, not death, a falcon must rise from under her blood-soaked wings." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 15:10, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Burn stalked alongside the border, his ginger ears flattened. Whatever, my ancestor's plan isn't working, I'll just have to beat the answer outta someone...Silverstar 15:19, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (Yepp :3) "To look for Frostleaf!" She growled, angerily brushing past her sisiter. "You aren't laying a claw out of the medicine den," She ordered. "Why not!?" Mintpaw whined, her blind green eyes full of worry. "You're blind, remember? And I don't want you to get hurt." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot pushed Bluestream off before leaping on him herself, wrestling with her brother. Streamwing woke up finally, seeing her kits play together. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not a kit!" Mintpaw scowled. "I can look after myself!" Emberwish flattened her ears. "Just stay here, okay? I'll ask our brother to organize a patrol. In the meantime, you stay here." Mintpaw followed her instructions and blinked blankly as her sister walked off. To many cats have lost their lives recently... ''Emberwish thought. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Marina put pressure on her leg, which didnt hurt as much. ''Its definitely not as bad as last time. May StarClan Light your path, always. 16:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (Oohh idea) Sky walked into camp, wondering where Falconpaw had gone. He did not know of her name changing, so he gazed around the makeshift camp. "Falconpaw...?" He spotted her sleeping form and sat down next to her. He sighed and rested his head on her flank. He then heard his mind screaming, "Stop!" but he ignored it, not caring if he was in love with her or not. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:30, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (WAIT WHAT? SkyXFalcon is a thing now?) Emberwish's flank rose and fell as she padded nearto her brother. "..Stormrage?" She murmered. "It seems like everyone is starting to get worried about Frostleaf's whereabouts, and she hasn't been seen in camp for awhile.. Could you maybe organize a patrol to look for her?" Meanwhile in the Medicine Cat's Den, Mintpaw paced around, her tail flicking impatiently. Ugh! If I'm blind, no one will let me do anything!!!! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:33, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (It's a two-sided crush, but I'm fixing something.) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded. "Take Frozenstream and Swiftfoot and look for her." The injured deputy ordered, his leg burning with pain once more.'Silverstar' 18:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish nodded, and called out to Frozenstream and Swiftfoot. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot pricked her ears sand walked over to Emberwish. "Yes?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 19:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flicked an ear, signaling the two cats to come forward. "Stormrage ordered you, me, and Frozenstream on a patrol to look for Frostleaf." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk mewed "Yes," and followed Hiddenshade out of camp. Meanwhile, Frozenstream padded up too. "Sure," the white tom mewed, before turning to Swiftfoot with a gleam in his eyes. "First patrol as a warrior, eh?" he teased his daughter, brushing his tail near her black-and-white flank. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "Haha, yep." Swiftfoot sighed. "And..I wanted to speak to you two about something. With Jasminepetal dead and Frostleaf potentially, I'm worried. I've seen Sky growing close to Falconheart, and sooner or later something tells me that she'll be expecting kits. If she does, Mintpaw won't know what to do." She twitched an ear, freezing up. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:20, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish blinked balnkly. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Frostleaf is fine.." Her voice trailed off into deep thought. "Anyway, let's get going. The sooner we find her, the better." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream acknowleged Swiftfoot's words with a flick of ear, and then, as he turned to Emberwish, he nodded at she-cat's words. "It better not be the worst-case scenario, or who knows what'll happen to the Clan?" he grumbled under his breath, while he waited for Emberwish to lead the patrol out. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:27, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "If it is..." Swiftfoot nervously shuffled her paws. "I don't know where she might be. I saw Hiddenshade going with Copperdusk....." She gasped, figuring out a possible fate. "She could have committed suicide!" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head. "I personally, don't think she could've decided to go ''that far," he mewed slowly. "Anyway, Swiftfoot, she could very easily be alive. We won't know until we find her." He then turned to Emberwish again. "Let's take it away, shall we?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:35, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "..Yeah, let's head out," Emberwish ordered, flicking her tail. Thinking about what Swiftfoot had said my a shiver run down her spine. But why? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream headed out of camp with the patrol. Meanwhile, Bluestream mulled around camp, a little bit bored with nothing to do, while Solombra trailed off again. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot sighed and followed behind Emberwish and Frozenstream, still worried about her medicine cat and Falconheart. Sky pressed against his sleeping friend. ''And possibly mate, if we grow closer. She looks like she's having some sort of pain… He studied her face carefully. It's nothing. She'll tell me of anything. '' There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather watched the patrol leave with a shrug. The gray-and-white she-cat sat down for a moment, before deciding to groom her thick fur. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish paused for a moment to catch her breath, but afterwards kept going. Panting, she came to a halt and turned around to face Frozenstream and Swiftfoot. "Any ideas where she might have gone?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:45, July 9, 2015 (UTC) "Somewhere where she could've collected herbs?" Frozenstream guessed, cocking his head. "I heard rumors that Mintpaw had been licking some of the herbs in the store: she might've gone to get fresh ones because of that." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot sighed. "Prehaps we should see if our worst-case-senario is true." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 03:03, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream grunted. "Might as well..." On the other paw, back at camp, Silverfeather was feeling envious of Swiftfoot, because she got to go on a patrol. ''I want to do something - like, go on my first warrior patrol!!! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) "Well, let's see then." Shuttering, Emberwish then continued on, only to come to a hault. ''Blood... fresh blood! ''"That's Frostleaf's scent!"Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) "Ew.... blood," Frozenstream moaned, as he picked it up too. "Maybe Swiftfoot was right after all..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan